


A very important question

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk





	A very important question

A very important question

William was nervous. He was nervous since the moment he’s started planning what he was about to do, which started a couple weeks earlier. 

‘’I booked us a holiday at our favorite spot in Kenya,’’ he’d said to Kate, who was lazily lying on the couch, reading her favorite book for the umpteenth time.

No response. Kate was as always in her own world, when reading. ‘’Kate?’’ William tried again.

This time she looked up. ‘’Hmmm?’’ 

‘’Did you hear me before?’’

Kate closed her book and sat up. ‘’No, sorry, honey. You were saying?’’

‘’I booked a holiday, in Kenya, in three weeks from now.’’ 

Kate lit up. ‘’Really? That’s so cool! What’s the occasion?’’

‘’Does there have to be an occasion to take you away for a couple of days?’’ 

Kate grinned. ‘’Of course not. You got off work, then?’’

‘’Yup, they don’t think it a problem at all.’’

Kate got off the couch. ‘’Great! I’m really looking forward to it. It’s getting cold already here in the north, so we can soak up some sun before winter really kicks in.’’ She placed her arms around William neck. ‘’You’re so thoughtful.’’ 

William kissed her. ‘’Glad you like it. I have to work two extra shifts the next two weeks, but I think I can handle.’’ 

Kate leaned against his chest. ‘’Of course you can.’’ She looked up to him. ‘’Did you bring the dinner I asked you?’’

William laughed. ‘’A holiday and a dinner as requested. You really are a lucky girl.’’ 

\----

It was then when the nerves had kicked in and they hadn’t left him since. Back home, Kate hadn’t noticed a thing. He was working a lot to cover the time he would be away this week so he wasn’t home much. Now, they were sitting in the plane.

‘’Why are you so quiet?’’ Kate asked.

‘’Oh, nothing, just thinking.’’ He answered.

‘’About what?’’

‘’Nothing. Not important.’’ 

‘’William.’’ 

He knew the tone with which she was speaking to him. ‘’Kate, it’s really nothing. I had a busy time at work and my head is still filled with it.’’ He smiled at her. ‘’Good thing we’re having this holiday then.’’

For the moment, Kate seemed convinced. William could breath freely again. Just a few more days, then it would all be out and in the open. Kate always saw right through him, a quality she had developed when they were still friends at the university. William thought back at those days and felt really old, especially with the future that lay before them after this holiday. 

Kate snuggled up to him and started watching a movie on the screen before her. ‘’Want to watch it with me? There’s another pair of headphones.’’ 

‘’Sure.’’ At least he could focus on something else while watching the movie.

\------

The first days in Kenya, William finally could relax a little. Kate enjoyed every second of their holiday, so she wasn’t as observant as when they were back at home. Right now they were swimming in the pool, next to their lodge. The sun was already setting, but the weather was still fine. 

‘’I made a dinner reservation at the restaurant in town,’’ William said when Kate had emerged from beneath the water. She was swimming under water to improve the time she could hold her breath, a game she used to play since she was little.

‘’Great, I’m getting a bit hungry.’’ 

‘’That’s what you get from all the swimming and hiking,’’ William laughed. ‘’Good thing they have steak, then. Let’s get ready.’’

Back in their bedroom, William changed into his suit. He hoped Kate wouldn’t stress this fact. Hopefully, she would think he liked to look nice when they were having dinner. He checked again and again if the ring was in his backpack. He planned to propose on their walk back. They had to climb a small hill and the view on top was absolutely beautiful. Not realizing his nerves had lessened, he gulped when they flew back to his stomach. It was now or never. 

Dinner went smoothly, according to William. He only started to panic when Kate suggested he should leave his backpack at the cloakroom. 

‘’Why do you carry that thing, anyway? We’re not going anywhere tonight, are we?’’

‘’No, no, I just – ‘’

Kate gave him a weird look. 

‘’I’d rather take it with me to the table.’’

Kate shrugged and walked inside. She didn’t bring it up again.

\------

After their dinner, they walked back to their lodge. The setting of the sun caused for a yellow glow. Perfect, William thought. He grabbed Kate’s hand. 

‘’Thank you for dinner,’’ she said.

‘’No problem, this holiday is a gift for you.’’ 

‘’Why did I deserve such a thing?’’

‘’Because you’re my girlfriend and you deserve to be spoiled.’’ He winked at his last comment. 

Kate laughed. ‘’I’m glad you can relax here now. You really worked hard the last weeks.’’

If only you knew, William thought. Instead he said ‘’You’re right. I’m much more rested and relaxed now. Africa always does that to me. And I wanted to show you this place.’’

‘’I’ve been here before.’’

‘’Not just the two of us. We were always part of a company.’’ 

‘’I like the quietness and simple manner of living here.’’ Kate sighed out of contentment. 

William put his arm around his shoulders. They walked on. 

When they reached the top of the small hill, they both stopped to enjoy the view. William set his backpack down on the ground next to him. They stood there for a while. 

‘’I love you.’’ Kate spoke suddenly. 

William turned to look at her. 

‘’This night is perfect,’’ she said. 

William bent down and opened his backpack. 

‘’What are you doing?’’ Kate asked.

‘’Getting my camera, I want to capture this moment.’’ His heart raced in his chest. This was his moment. He got out the small case of the engagement ring and hid it in his hand. 

‘’Kate, look at me.’’ 

Kate turned around and frowned. ‘’You don’t have a camera.’’

William got on one knee. Kate took a deep breath. 

‘’Oh my god, are you – ‘’

William looked up at her. He had prepared the words he was going to say, but had trouble remembering them.

‘’Kate, there is a reason I brought you here to Kenya. Africa has always been a special place to me, you know that. Therefore, it felt only right to do this here, with nobody around. Just the two of us.’’ William took a breath before he continued. ‘’I love you deeply, and never thought I could love this much again after my mother died.’’ He saw a tear escaping from Kate’s eye and choked up. He had to keep it together now. ‘’I want to show that love to you by spending the rest of my life with you. Catherine Middleton, will you marry me?’’  
He opened the small box and showed Kate the ring, the same his mother had worn so many years ago. 

Kate recognized it too. She looked at him, looking up at her expectantly. This explained his behaviour, she understood.

She answered him. ‘’Very much so, Will.’’ 

He smiled at her and she began to cry properly. He got to his feet again and placed the ring on her finger. William took Kate in his arms and kissed her. 

‘’I love you so much,’’ Kate whispered. William only tightened his embrace.

Right now, it felt they were the only two people in the world, completely absorbed by their own happiness. William knew he had to share Kate with the public soon, but right now, she was just his, and his forever.


End file.
